Pocky 100
by seirasu
Summary: ShikaxTemaxHarem. Temari Sabaku is a 17 year old girl that goes to school in America. She doesnt know much about her Japanese culture because of her early transfer to the U.S. Guess whose gonna teach her.please read and review. xp
1. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

YO! Seirasu here! lol well this is my new story. xp It also takes place in an alternate world. lol Im a big Temari and Shikamaru fan. xp well please read and review. Well hope you enjoy. xp

Romace Is Comedy. Or Is it?

* * *

"God, another boring day of school..." sighed a blonde haired girl, walking into a class room.

Temari Sabaku was a 17 year old girl who lived in San Jose, Californina. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into four spiky pony tails. She moved to the United States at age five. She orginally lived in Japan until the death of her father who was killed by her crazy younger brother, Garra. And so Temari was forced to move to America with her mother. Because of her early movement to the U.S. She was not able to absorb any knowledge of her Japanese cluture, including her language. She did not even remember her life back in Japan. It was all a blur to her.

Temari sat down in her sit and laid her head on her desk. "Maybe Ill sleep through the entire lesson again today." yawned the blonde haired girl. "I wish something would happen. Somthing to make my life much more exciting." Not knowing it. Temari was going to have her wish come true. Wether she wanted it to happen or not.

"Class take your sits please." said a white-haired man. "We got ourselves a new transfer student. His name is Shikamaru Nara." Something made Temari look up from her nap as she looked up to see a boy who was about age 15. He had black hair that was pulled up into a spiky pony tail. He had a bored I-Dont-Care type of look on his face, as he walked into the class. Somthing seemed familiar about this guy, thought Temari.

"Mr. Nara transfered here all the way from Japan. He may look to young to be in our grade, but this boy is a genius that has an IQ over 200." praised Kakashi. The whole class seemed impressed by this as well. "Well Shikamaru. Please tell us a little about yourselves."

"_Sigh,_ If I must..." groaned the black haired boy. "Well my names Shikamaru Nara. I like cloud watching, reading manga, and sleeping. I dislike people who talk to much, mostly talkitive girls. And my dream is to die and become a cloud in my after life." said Shikamaru lazily, looking out the window, staring to the clouds that drifted by.

The whole class was quiet. They all had the same thing in there minds. "This is a genius????"

"Well... Your an interesting person..." said Kakashi unassuringly. " You may take your seat now. Umm... Lets see... Ah! There you may sit next to Temari." explained the white haired man, pointing at the enmty sit next to the blonde. Shikamaru gave his trademark sigh "_troublesome_" as he walked to the sit next to the blonde haired girl.

"Hi." greeted Temari, happily.

Shikamaru ignored her, taking out his notebooks, and began to take notes on Kakashi's usual lecture.

"Hey! I just said "hi" to you!" yelled Temari, which made the entire class freeze and look up at the standing blonde.

"So...?" asked Shikamaru lazily, not even bothering to look up.

"Well, its at at least polite to say "hi" back!" answered the blonde.

"What if I dont wanna?" asked Shikamaru, still writing in his notebook, not looking at Temari.

The blonde was now pissed off at the boy sitting next to her.

"Please take your sit Temari." said Kakashi softly.

"Oh... Ok." blushed Temari sitting plopping back down to her seat, noticing that everyone was staring at her. Including Shikamaru. "Your mean." whispered the blonde.

"Who said I was nice?" asked Shikamaru, continuing to stare at her.

"... What?" asked Temari.

"Nothing." said Shikamaru still staring at her.

"Then why are you still staring at me?" asked the blonde, starting to get pissed off again.

"Your Japanese, right?"

"Yea... So?"

"What part of Japan did you use to live?"

"Osaka..." replied the girl. "Why do you ask?

"... Have I met you from some where?"

"I dont think so..."

"Ok." replied the lazy boy, getting back to his work.

He does seem familiar. thought Temari.

* * *

**Lunch period...**

Shikamaru got his lunch and found himself a table with no one sitting there. As the boy began to bite his sandwich, he noticed some one take a sit in front of him. The black haired boy looked up and saw Temari sitting in front of him.

"Dont you have any other friends to sit with?" asked Shikamaru, looking at Temari with a lazy stare.

"Sakura and TenTen has council meeting today." answered the blonde, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Whatever..."

The rest of the lunch period was quiet, between the two students. Until...

"Hey! Temari!" a blonde haired boy yelled, taking a sit next to Temari and putting his arm atop her shoulders. He had a hair style much like Ino's. He wore a ring on his left hand. The ring had a spiral insignia on it.

"Get your arm off me!" yelled Temari pushing his arm off her shoulders. "I told you, were not together, remeber?!"

"Oh?" asked Deidara, putting a finger on his chin. "I remember you putting your lips on top of mine last week."

"That was an accident!"

"Are you sure?" asked the blonde haired boy puckering up his lips, moving closer to Temari. The blonde haired girl looked at Shikamaru for help. But he was staring off into the sky, possibly day dreaming.

Thinking quickly Temari devised a plan. "Shikamaru, "baby" can you get this hooligan off your girl friend?" pouted the blonde, staring at the boy sitting across from her.

Hearing this, Shikamaru was kicked out of his daze, as he looked at Temari with a questioning look. "Girl freind?"

"Girl friend? Are you the one trying to take Temari from me?" screamed Deidara pointing at Shikamaru.

"What the hell? I did no such thing!"

"Im gonna kick you ass!" yelled Deidara slamming his hands on the desk, walking over to Shikamaru.

Deidara threw the first punch, aiming for the boys head. Shikamaru easily laid back on his seat, dodging the punch.

"Fine. You wanna fight?" Shikamaru got out of his seat and took a sloppy fighting stance. He looked half asleep. "Bring it on." said the boy lazily.

The blonde haired boy ran towards Shikamaru raising his fist. "Your dead!"

Shikamaru ducked, barely dodging the punch. He put his hand into a fist stance and threw a punch on Deidara's abdomem. This punch caused the boy to clench his stomach in pain, lowering his head. Shikamaru raised his knee and hit Deidara straight on the chin. The injured boy laid on the ground knocked out.

Shikamaru sighed, and walked back to his table, continuing his meal. Everyone stared at Shikamaru with a surprised look on there faces. But Temari was the most impressed. "How'd you learn to fight?" asked Temari.

"My Baa-chan taught me." replied the lazy boy.

"Baa-chan? What that?" asked Temari.

"I thought you were Japanese..." said Shikamaru, sorta confused.

"I am, but I dont know much about my language. You wanna teach me?" asked Temari hopefully.

"Sorry, but Im schedualed to teach someone else after school." said Shikamaru.

"Oh... Ok." said the blonde a little sad.

"Anyways. If I bothered to even teach you . You may ignore my lessons." remarked the genius.

"Are you calling me annoying?!" said Temari, finding her anger once again.

"Uh... Yeah. I am." answered the boy.

"You are so conceited!" yelled the girl.

"I aint conceited!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Troublesome girl..."

"Pineapple head."

"Ms. Bitch."

"Motherfucker!"

And so on...

* * *

**After School...**

Shikamaru was about to walk out of class until Temari stopped him. "Hey Shikamaru. Do you have a club?" asked the blonde.

"No."

"Wanna join the film club?" recommended Temari.

"Are you in it?"

"Yea..."

"Then no."

"Please? The school festival is going to start soon. And we need a guy to take a lead role for our movie." begged Temari.

"I said no. Anyways. If I wanted to, I couldnt." repiled Shikamaru.

"Why not?"

"I got to go teach some troublsome kid how to speak Japanese."

"Oh.."

"Later then..." waved the boy walking away.

"Why am I asking that ass hole? There are many more guys at school to ask." said Temari to hersef.

* * *

**After Film Club...**

Temari got home depressed. "Damn it. I couldnt find any one." yelled to herself.

"Temari? Are you home?" asked her mom.

"Yeah mom!" answered the blonde.

"Well I got a surprise for you. Come in the kitchen."

"Fine."

Temari walked into her kitchen but quickly stopped. "OH HELL NO!" Two voices yelled.

* * *

Laugh My Ass Off (LMAO). Well Im guessing that you already know who that was. xp sorta obvius. You'd be stupid if you didnt know. xp Laugh Out Loud (LOL). Well any ways. Stay tuned. More to come. Please REVIEW! xp

Made by Seirasu Inc.


	2. TeacherStudent

Made by Seirasu inc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

YO! Seirasu here! lol... um... let me think. hmm. nothing to talk about... well.. uh... just start reading. xp plz read and review. hope you like this chapter. well enjoy.

**Romace Is Comedy. Or Is it?**

* * *

**Previously on Pocky 100...**

_Temari got home depressed. "Damn it. I couldnt find any one." yelled to herself._

_"Temari? Are you home?" asked her mom._

_"Yeah mom!" answered the blonde._

_"Well I got a surprise for you. Come in the kitchen."_

_"Fine."_

_Temari walked into her kitchen but quickly stopped. "OH HELL NO!" Two voices yelled._

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in my house???!!!" yelled Temari, pointing at a black haired boy sitting in her kitchen table. 

"Temari! Thats no way to talk to your new sensei!" yelled the blondes mom.

"S-sensei? What the hell are you talking about?" And whats a sensei?"

"It means teacher..." Shikamau interrupted.

"Shut up! I wasnt talking to you." yelled the blonde.

"Well Im teaching you Japanese, right? So its not to bad to start an early lesson." back talked the pineapple head, smirking.

"You two look so cute with each other." cooed Temari's mother. "It reminds me about the first time you two met."

"What the hell are you talking about mother?" asked Temari, confused.

"Nothing, nothing... Ill leave you two to reminice." she said walking out of the kitchen.

"What is she talking about?" asked the blonde looking straight towards Shikamaru.

"Tch.. Troublesome..."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"I cant belive you still dont remember me, Tema-chan." said Shikamaru, reaching into his backpack.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Nothing... Lets just begin." Shikamaru replied, pulling out a big book of "japanese phrases."

"What the fuck! You expect me to actulley read this?" screamed the blonde, taken aback a little.

"Yeah..."

"How troublesome." giggled Temari, using Shikamaru's trademark word. The boy just gave her an angry glare. "Cant we do this some other day?"

"Fine." sighed Shikamaru simply, putting the books back into his backpack. "But remember. The longer it takes you to learn Japanese, the longer I stay "here."

"Wait a minute! Your gonna be living here?" yelled the blonde, surprised.

"...Yeah."

"But there are only to bed rooms in my house! I sleep in one of them and so does my mom!"

"Dont worry about that. I could sleep in the living room."

"No your not!" said a voice.

"What the--" began the two teenagers relaizing that it was only Temari's mom.

"You can share Temari's room." said the mom.

"N-no thats alright. I dont mind sleeping in the living room." responded Shikamaru.

"Nonsense! You dont need to be so curtious." laughed Temari's mom grabbing Shikamaru's hand, leading him to Temari's room. The boy didnt find anything amazing about the girls room. It had a basic western house look. One bed, a computer, bookself, desk, and... wait a minute.. One bed?! The floor didnt even have room for one simple "futon" **(A/N. A "futon" is a japanese style floor bed.) **But the bed was big enough to have two people sleep in it... Oh please. I hope I dont end up--

"You and Temari can share the bed." explained the mom, cutting Shikamaru's thoughts short. "I dont think Temari would mind." The two looked at a blushing Temari, who seemed to have been dreaming about perverted stuff that would "aciddently" happen. "Right Temari." said her moms voice, knocking Temari out of her fantasy.

"O-oh. Y-yeah! Thats a-alright..." stuttered the blonde, still blushing.

"Then it settled! You two will be sharing the bed. Well then Ill leave you two alone now." Mrs. Sabaku said walking out of the room.

* * *

**10:00...**

Shikamaru comes into the kitchen. "Uh.. Mrs. Sabaku?"

"Oh yes Shikamaru?" asked Temari's mom.

"Wheres the shower?" asked the boy.

"Oh its at the hallway. Second door to your left." said Mrs. Sabaku, remember that Shikamaru just got here. "And the towels are at the hallway closet on your right."

"Arigoto." Shikamaru bowed.

"Your welcome Shikamaru-kun." she responded bowing back.

Shikamaru left the kitchen and walked towards the hallway, grabbing a towel from the closet, and walked into the bathroom. Taking off his clothes he was about to walk into the showers when all of a sudden. The drapes around the shower tub spread apart. There in front of Shikamaru was a naked Temari. Oh my god! Thought Shikamaru. Her breasts are so plump. Her hips look so sexy. And with her hair down she looks really... What the fuck am I thinking! Im not a pervert! yelled Shikamaru's inner thoughts. Then he felt a drop of blood falling from his nose.

"AAAAAAAAAH! What the fuck are you doing in here?!" Yelled Temari grabbing a nearby towel and surrounding her body over it. "You PERVERT!"

"I-IM S-S-SORRY TEMARI-CHAN!" yelled the boy covering his eyes with his hands. "I A-APOLOGIZE!"

"You should be!" steamed the blonde. " You should have knocked first."

"Im sorry... Ill leave immetdiatly." But as the boy began to turn and head for the door. He slipped atop a soap bar causing him to fall atop the blushing dame. Landing his face on top of none other than her malicious breasts.

"What do you think your doing, pervert!" yelled Temari trying pushing the black haired boy off her. Shikamaru fell back onto the shower floor.

"Ow. That hurt." whined Shikamaru.

"Serves you right."

"But it was an accident..."

"My ass... _pervert._"

"What? Im not a pervert!"

"Then are you a phedopile?"

"Hell no!"

"Then your a pervert!"

"Im not that either!"

"Whatever Im getting out of here." Temari said walking herself out the door.

God shes so hot! Thought Shikamaru. Wait a minute! I am a pervert if I was checking her out... SHIT!

**Outside the showers...**

I have to share a bed with that guy? Oh Fuck what if he intends to do something... freaky... Thought Temari. That fuckin' pervert. He was cute though. Hell no! Hes a pervert! But his body was sexy... Thoughs abs... pecs... his biceps where so muscular. What the fuck! Now Im getting perverted! Temari continued her debate as she walked into her room to change, and do _somthing_.

* * *

After Shikamaru's shower, and his _wacking off_ after seeing the beautiful body of Temari... naked... **(A/N. cmon who wouldnt... masterbate after seeing a hot girl, for the guys. or hot guy for the girls. Am I right? lol)** He dried himself off and walked back into Temari's room. Shikamaru noticed that he heard moans and his name being said in a groaning voice. 

_"Oh Shikamaru..."_

What the hell? Is she masterbating? the boy asked himself.

_"Shikamaru..."_

Shikamaru decided to peak through the door to see what was going on. And was surprised. He saw Temari actully fingering herself, her finger were deep inside her pussy, going in and out in a very rythemic motion. She continued moaning his name in ecstasy, As the peeping tom watched her, with lustful eyes.

_"Shikamaru... Shikamaru..."_

The genius found this to be really amusing. And so he decided to surprise her.

_"Shikamaruuuuuu..."_ Temari was at the peak of her climax, feeling her release coming out, until she heard a voice, and her bedroom door creak open.

"You know... If you wanted to do it with me. You could have asked." said Shikamaru walking through the door, smiling.

"Have you been watching me?" said Temari, releasing her fingers out of her womanhood, blushing madly, pulling her panties back on.

"Uh.. Yeah. Are you that horny after seeing me naked?" asked the boy with curiosity.

"... S-shut up! Your such a pervert, you peepingtom!"

"Aww. That hurts. Are you sure you wont wanna continue your fun?" asked the boy slyly. "Cause from what I saw you were close to climaxing."

"Well I was until you came in, and interrupted." blushed the blonde. For some reason. She felt comfortable talking about this with Shikamaru.

"How bout' I help you out this time?" asked Shikamaru, closing the door slowly. _Kachak. _Shikamaru locked the door and gave Temari a smile.

"W-what do you t-think you doing?" responded Temari with a nervous look on her face.

"Well you didnt finish you masterbating, right?"

"So."

"And it was my fault, you didnt. Correct?"

"Yeah so..."

"Well, Ill be more than glad to help you with that." said Shikamaru moving closer and closer to the blonde.

"O-okay." she said moan at the feeling of Shikamaru's fingers pressing against her wet panties, rubbing her clit through the fabric.

"You like that, babe?" asked the genius in a husky voice. Temari just nodded dumbly. Shikamaru loved the look of ecstasy that filled her face. As his finger dance over her wet pussy.

"Oh god! Your fingers feel great!" shreiked the blonde, feeling his index and middle finger push into her woman hood.

"Relax... Dont forget your moms in the kitchen."

"I cant..." moaned Temari simply. "Your fingers feel so good." The blonde was about to give another loud groan. Shikamaru anticipated this and pushed his mouth over hers, stealing away a kiss. Temari groaned loudly into his mouth, as his fingers began to speed up there pace. Making a very sexy sound.

Temari began bucking her hips onto his fingers, riding her orgasm out. Her face was filled with pure ecstay and erotic bliss. Then she felt Shikamaru's fingers exit her. "What the--" she was about to protest, but soon got her answer when she felt something wet slither and lick the outside of her pussy. Opening her eyes, she saw Shikamaru's tongue lapping her outsides.

"Oooooooh!" she groaned. Feeling his tongue invade her woman hood. His tongue slithered and licked her insides. He wanted to feel and taste every nook and crany inside her.

He pulled out and place his lips around her aching bud. He bit her clit causing Temari to shudder and moan. He began to suck her bud, making the horny blonde climax all over the Shikamaru's face. The boy lapped up the stray cum that slipped down her thighs, like a dog.

"Oh god that was great." breathed Temari, falling asleep. And soon after Shikamaru quickly followed. Noticing Shikamaru fall asleep, Temari got up from her fake sleep, and walked over to her bookself, grabbing a camera that was pointed directly towards the bed. "Hehehehehe." giggled Temari. "If you dont wanna join my film club. Ill have to make you."

The blonde walked over to the bed, laying down next to Shikamaru, careful not to awaken him.

* * *

LMAO!!! WOOT WOOT!!! tell how this chapter was. xp hoped you enjoyed it. anyways. please review. xp and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Made By Seirasu inc.


	3. Blissful Class Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

YO! Seirasu here! lol I wonder what Temari's gonna do with the video... Hmm... Well . xp well please read and review. Well hope you enjoy. xp

Pocky 100

* * *

**Previously on Pocky 100...**

_"Oh god that was great." breathed Temari, falling asleep. And soon after Shikamaru quickly followed. Noticing Shikamaru fall asleep, Temari got up from her fake sleep, and walked over to her bookself, grabbing a camera that was pointed directly towards the bed. "Hehehehehe." giggled Temari. "If you dont wanna join my film club. Ill have to make you."_

_The blonde walked over to the bed, laying down next to Shikamaru, careful not to awaken him._

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari walked into class. Shikamaru sighed taking a sit next to the blonde. "So how was last night." asked the genius, smiling at the flustered Temari. 

"Uhh... I-it was--" began Temari.

"Hey Temari." interrupted a brown haired girl, who took a sit in the front of Shikamaru.

"Oh hey Ten-Ten." smiled the blonde glad that her freind interrupted, Shikamaru's little question.

"Hey Shikamru." greeted Ten-Ten looking at the boy sitting behind her.

"Whatever." said Shikamaru in a lazy tone, taking his notebook out, not even giving Ten-Ten a first time look. Ten-Ten narrowed her eyes at the smart ass sitting behind her. Who the fuck does he think he is? Thought Ten-Ten looking at him with a very pissed off look in her eyes.

Seeing the pissed look on her freinds face, Temari interrupted, avoiding a bad vide to begin between the two. "So Ten-Ten did you find anyone for the part in our movie?" asked the blonde happy that Ten-Ten left her anger to answer her.

"Nah, all the guys I asked just walked away. Jackasses." she scoffed looking somewhat pissed again, but not at Shikamaru. Causing Temari to sigh.

"Dammit. This sucks."

"I know. If we dont find anyone for the part... _sigh..._ We might as well give up."

"Oh cmon. We'll find some one." asurred Ten-Ten. "Hopefully..."

**The bell rang...**

"Class, Please take your seats." said Kakashi walking towards his desk.

"Lets begin at where we left off yesterday, class. Please turn to page 177 in your textbooks."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "Yes Shikamaru."

"I forgot my book at home, Mr. Hatake." Shikamaru lied, smiling slyly towards Temari. The blonde noticed this and glared at Shikamaru. What the hell does he think hes doing? Temari asked herself.

"Lets see... Since we have no other book for you. You can share with Temari." explained Kakashi.

Shikamaru complied. Scooting his desk towards Temari's, and connecting it so that there desks looked like one. Temari gave him a glare. "What are you doing?" hissed Temari, sharing her book with Shikamaru.

"Nothing." he responded, smiling slyly.

Shikamaru began to write something on his notebook. And slipped it over to Temari's side of the desk.

**So watcha think about last night? xp**

**Stupid...**

**???? Tell me the truth... I know your lying.**

**It hated it... **

**Honestly...**

**Im telling the truth!!!! . **

**R u sure? **

**YES!!!! . **

**Liar!**

**Im serious!**

Shikamaru gave Temari a bored gaze.

"What?" whispered Temari.

"Nothing." Said Shikamaru, putting his gaze down to her skirt. Then Temari felt something grip onto the hem of her skirt. Seeing Shikamaru's hand being the culprit, Temari began to blush.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Nothing. Just checking if you really hated it." said Shikamaru, in a bored voice, staring down at her white panties.

"Stop staring." hissed Temari, turing diffrent shades of red, every second he stared at her.

"Why? Doesnt it turn you on?"

"No!"

"My ass." Shikamaru responded, pressing a finger towards her crotch. "Your already soaking wet." he mocked, moving his head forward towards hers. "You know you want me." Shikamaru said in a husky voice, whispering into her ear. Shikamaru began rubbing his fingers on her clit through her soft fabric.

"Oooooh..." moaned Temari, as quiet as she can.

"Its alright, babe. Cmon moan out loud. I dare you..." Shikamaru continued his husky voice.

"Hell no." Temari hissed. "You want us both to get in trouble?" She was about to grab his hand away. But was stopped when Shikamaru's free hand grabbed both her wrist. "Let me go." she whispered, glaring at the smirking boy beside her.

"Will you stop me if I do?" asked Shikamaru, begining to move her panties aside.

"What the fuck do you think?" the blonde glared.

"Then no." Shikamaru simply said spreading her outsides apart. Temari moaned at the feel of his fingers."So you like that, huh?" Temari just shook her head in response. "Sure you dont. Ill have to change that wont I? smiled Shikamaru, plunging his fingers into the blondes womanhood.

Temari gave out a loud gasp, feeling his fingers dig into her in a rythemic motion. "Are you ok Temari?" asked Kakashi looking at her with great worry in his eyes.

"Ooooh, yeaaaah... I means y-yes. Im feeling goooood-- I mean well." Temari said trying her best to discise her voice, but failed on doing so. The blonde blushed noticing that the entire class was looking towards her direction, with confusion in there eyes.

"Are you sure Temari?" asked Shikamaru, outloud, with a smile on his face, fingering her harder, making the blonde want him more and more. All of a sudden she gave a horny smile, which scared the hell out of Shikamaru.

"Actully. Ive been feeling sick, latley. Can I go to the nurses office?" she asked giving Shikamaru a smile.

"Uh.. Alright. Please Shikamaru, can you lead her to the nurses office?" asked the teacher.

"Uh... Ok..." said the genius unassuringly, quickly slipping his fingers out of her moist center, and standing up.

The two students walked through the emnty hallways. Temari was looking at Shikamaru with lust in her eyes. Shit, I think it was a bad idea to turn her on during class. regretted the boy. All of a sudden he felt himself being pulled into a classroom that looked like the video club. "Uhh... Temari. I dont think this is the nurses office."

"Its not." cooed the blonde with lust in her eyes, closing the door behind her, and locking it.

_Kachak_

Shikamaru felt himself being pushed against a nearby wall, and two hands pulling his shirt collar forward. Being pulled into, nonother, than a passionate kiss, by Temari. Shikamaru felt himself struggling for a while but calmed down, as he felt the blondes tongue push herself into his mouth. And finally moving away to catch a breath.

"Temari. Whats gotton in to you all of a sudden?" breathed Shikamaru, pushing Temari off his body.

"Nothing." mocked Temari, grinning pulling the genius, in another passinate kiss. During there making out. Temari began to rub her hands on his crotch, massaging his penis through his pants. Temari pulled away from the kiss, seeing Shikamaru's member grow hard. "So does this turn you on?" asked the blonde, looking down to where her hands were. Shikamaru gave her a glare.

"Hell no."

"We'll see about that." said Temari, guiding the boy to a teachers seat, sitting him down, and walking behind him continuing her massaging. Shikamaru groaned.

"So you do like it." accused the blonde.

"Hell no." repeated Shikamaru, beginning to get a flustered look on her face.

Temari quickly grabbed a nearby wire and wrapped it around the boy. "What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Shikamaru.

"By the time Im done, your gonna be begging for more." cooed Temari, walking in front of him, unbottoning her collar shirt, slowly removing her shirt over her head and threw it far across the room, making Shikamaru one step closer to his full desire to see the blonde's beautiful body. Temari gave him a sexy look. "You want me to remove my bra?" asked the blonde, putting her hands on her breasts, and kneading them. Temari gave out a low groan.

Oh shit. Is she doing a strip tease in front of me? Thought Shikamaru, staring at the moaning blonde haired goddess before of him. Temari stopped, slowly trailing her hands down her sexy body, pausing at the waistband at where her skirt was. She slowly turned around, facing her back towards the boy giving Shikamaru a good view of her backside. She hooked her thumbs on her skirt and pulled then down. During her strip she swayed her slender hips, giving Shikamaru an amazed look on his face.

God her body is so beautiful. Thought Shikamaru, looking at Temari as she finished taking off her skirt, exposing her white panties. She threw her skirt the opposite way she threw her shirt, across the classroom. "Temari get me outta here..." groaned Shikamaru, feeling his groin tighten inside his pants.

"Are you gonna have your way with me if I do?" cooed Temari, moving closer to Shikamaru's captured body.

"Hell yeah."

"Then no." smiled Temari, facing Shikamaru towards a desk. She sat herself ontop the table, grabbing the waistband of her panties. She began to remove them in a painfully slow manner. Shikamaru groaned. "Temari, Im serious. If you dont get me out of here. You're gonna regret it."

"No." said the blonde, removing her panties down her long slender legs. After taking her undergarment off, she put it on the floor. She walked over to the boy and sat her self ontop her lap. "Want me to stick a finger in?" asked Temari, rubbing her clit.

Shikamaru responded with a simple nod staring down at Temari's exposed skin. Temari smiled and pushed her index finger into her pussy. "Mmmm." moaned the blonde, giving Shikamaru a sexy look. She pushed another finger into herself pushing her fingers in and out, in a very rythemic way.

Oh god! Shes actulley masterbating in front of me! yelled Shikamaru's inner voice. Cmon. i gotta get out of these bindings.

Temari continued her fingering, while she removed her bra, and massaged her breast. "Oh.. Shikamaru. Shikamaru." she moaned, repeating his name in ecstasy.

Shikamaru stared at her wide eyed. Damn shes that turned on by me? asked the boy to himself. Got. To. Get . Out. urged Shikamaru, straining to get out of his bindings.

Temari felt herself give away. She was close. Shudders filled her body, feeling her climax coming to an end. She was gonna--

_Snap!_

Temari opened her eyes. She saw herself pinned to the floor, by two strong hands. On top of her, was Shikamaru, who escaped his bonds. "Your gonna regret it now." whispered Shikamaru in a husky tone. The genius spread her legs apart. Temari saw that his pants were already off, and in front of her was a hardened member that belonged to non-other than Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pushed himself into her womanhood. He knew Temari wasnt a virgen. But she still felt tight.

"Oh Shikamaru." moaned Temari. "Your so big." She began to buck wildly under Shikamaru, pushing him deeper into herself.

"Tell me what you want, babe." said Shikamru in a husky voice.

"Harder..." moaned Temari, in a low voice.

"What was that? I cant seem to here you. Tell me what you want." repeated Shikamau, quietly in her ear.

"I want it harder! Deeper!" groaned Temari in a loud voice.

"If you say so." smiled the boy. Temari inhaled a quick breath, feeling Shikamaru's hard shaft push into her wet spot, filling her urges with a burning sensation. Shikamaru slammed himself into her as hard and deep as he can go, giving her body her needs of pleasure.

Temari felt herself begin to come, feeling his member pound into her. "Shikamaru. Shikamaru. I can feel myself begin to come." she gasped.

"Yes. Come for me, Temari." groaned Shikamaru. Ripples of pleasure, was sent through Temari's body, as her orgasm rode out of her. She shut her eyes tight, and sceamed out Shikamaru's name.

Shikamaru watched his partner buck violently underneath him. Shikamaru could feel the hot gush of her fluids, and the rythemic squeezing of her muscles contracting around his throbbing member. He slowed his pace watching where there sex parts met. He notcied that her orgasm caused her insides to be more slippery. He easily slid in and out of her.

"You actully want to continue?" asked Temari.

"Well I havent come yet." Shikamaru responded, continueing his pace.

"Fine. Let me at least do the work this time."said the blonde, pushing Shikamaru on his back, and placing herself on top of him. Shikamaru grabbed her hips, grinding her back and forth. She gave a groan of ecstasy, that sounded like music to his ears. She quietly moaned his name, repeatedly, as she grinded herself more harder, causing her to regain her lustful looks.

"Thats it babe. Ride me."

She complied putting her hands on his chest for support, lifting herself up. And crashing herself down, squeezing her eyes shut. Shikamaru watched with amazing eyes, as she ground herself mercilesly. Shikamaru massaged her hips. "Oh Shikamaru...!" screamed Temari, riding his orgasm out as best as she can.

"Temari. I dont know how long Im gonna last." grunted Shikamaru, pushing himself up, when Temari slammed herself down. This caused Temari to moan.

"Do that again." groaned the blonde. Shikamaru complied, repeating the process.

They both felt a surging pleasure stream through there bodies as they both came onto one another...

"So will you join the video club?" asked Temari, breathing hard.

"My answers still no." responded Shikamaru.

"We'll see about that." smiled the blonde.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever, lets just get back to class."

"Okay!"

* * *

LMAO! This is my longest chap. Woot Woot! this is Leet! woot any ways please review and stay tuned to Pocky 100.

Made by Seirasu Inc.


	4. Movie Club

Made by Seirasu inc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

YO! Seirasu here! Sorry for not updating in a while. xp plz read and review. hope you like this chapter. well enjoy.

**Pocky 100**

* * *

**Previously on Pocky 100...**

_"So will you join the video club?" asked Temari, breathing hard._

_"My answers still no." responded Shikamaru._

_"We'll see about that." smiled the blonde._

_"Huh?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Whatever, lets just get back to class."_

_"Okay!_"

* * *

**Lunch...**

"Dammit! I cant believe you convinced me to have sex with you." Temari screamed, as the two of them walked towards a lunch table.

"Tch, troublsome. Calm down. You on birth control, arent you." asked Shikamaru, not caring. Temari answered with a nod. "Then calm down. You wont get pregnant." assured Shikamaru.

"Its not that!" flustered Temari. "I just cant believe I had sex with you."

"Well its your fault for leading me into an empty classroom..."

"Excuse me?! Who was fingering me under a table during class?"

"Uh... Me?"

"Yes you! So its your fault for turning me on!"

"Dammit. Dont say that stuff outloud. People are starting to stare."

Temari looked around, and true it was. People were staring at the two with a weird look. Temari put her head down, blushing. "Hahahaha. Calm down. Theres nothing to be embarrassed about." laughed Shikamaru, giving Temari a pat on the back.

"Yes there is! I hate you! I thought that you only have sex with someone when you love them!" yelled the blonde, angrily.

"Well maybe I do like you." said Shikamaru in a sensitive voice, moving closer to the blonde sitting next to him.

"Lay off! I hate you!" Temari glared, pushing Shikamaru away.

"Cmon Temari... You know that you like me." said Shikamaru, putting a hand over Temari's shoulder.

"Get the fuck off me. I fucking hate you." she cursed.

"Damn girl, chill. Theres no need for profanity." the genius cooed, taking his hand off her, and standing up. "Well anyways. Ill meet you at video club." smiled Shikamaru, walking away.

"Does that mean you'll join the club?" asked the blonde, eyes sparkling, clutching her hands together.

"Yup." said the boy in a gleeful tone. "So I guess theres no need to use that video of yours to blackmail me."

"W-what t-the hell? How'd you know?"

"Heh. Troublsome. Im a genius, remember?"

Temari smiled. "Okay then. See ya at club."

"Whatever." Shikamaru walked away.

I got to go tell Ten-Ten the news! leaped Temari with joy. Temari stopped her hopping around, noticing that everyone gave her an awkward look.

* * *

**Video Club...**

Shikamaru walked onto the video club. "What the hell--" he began. Shikamaru had a surprised look on his face. There were no guys in the video classroom. Only... Girls...? thought Shikamaru, looking around. Everyone looked at Shikamaru with a surprised look on there faces.

"I-I apologize... I must be in the wrong club room." said a nervous Shikamaru. "I thought this was the video club. Sorry." he said walking out.

"It is." said a blonde haired girl.

(Character info: Ino Yamanaka was a 15 year old, freshmen. Blonde hair, worn in a ponytail and a split hair that desends over one of her eyes.)

Shikamaru turned around and gave her a weird glance. "It is?"

"Yes." another girl answered, sitting on top of a desk.

(Character info: Kasame Ito is a 16 year old, sophmore. Red hair that flowed a little over her shoulders.)

"Where's Temari?" asked Shikamaru taking a seat next to a girl named Sora Takite.

(Character info: Sora Takite was a 17 year old girl in sophmore. She had long raven black hair that flowed all the way to her backside.)

"She'll be coming soon." answered Sora, moving closer to Shikamaru. "Your cute." she said moving her face closer to his. Shikamaru decided to play along. The genius pushed his lips over to hers, stealing away a passinate kiss. (A/N. Shikamaru's cool like that.) The whole class quieted down and stared at the two. Shikamaru pulled away, smiling. "You like that babe?" he asked, in a husky voice.

Sora smiled. "Y-yeah." Sora looked away, blushing.

"He's cute." whispered Ino, towards Kasame.

"Yeah. Dammit. Lucky ass Sora." glared a very angry red head. Staring at the blushing dame. Shikamaru stood up, and walked over to Kasame.

"Jealous?" he asked, moving his face closer to the red head. Kasame blushed, staring into Shikamaru's eyes.

"Shikamaru! Stop it!" walked in an angry Temari, with a blushing Ten-Ten. Who was apparently watching Shikamaru's sly movements.

"Okay Ms. Bitch." scoffed the genius taking his seat.

"Whatever." answered the blonde, taking her seat at the teachers desk. "We need some ideas for our movie. Who has any plans?"

"First of all. Since Im new. Can I get an update on what sort of movie you "girls" intend to make?" asked a bored Shikamaru.

"Well we were thinking about making a romance." said a still blushing Sora.

"Hmm..." thought the boy. "How bout' we make an ecchi film?" smiled Shikamaru. All the girls gasped.

"Ecchi?!" yelled Temari, blushing madly.

"Yeah. You know. A 'porn' flick." smiled Shikamaru.

"Thats not a bad idea." said Ino.

"What the hell are you talking about????!!!! You actully wanna make a XXX film?" screamed Temari.

"Yeah." all the girls agreed. "Why is there a problem?"

"Well... Yeah... Theres only one guy in this class." pointed out the blonde. Shikamaru smiled.

"Cmon Temari. You know how good I am at sex." cooed Shikamaru. Temari gave a slight blush/angry face. All the girls looked at Temari with envy.

"T-Temari. You did it with Shikamaru?" blushed Ten-Ten.

"Yeah." laughed Shikamaru. "Damn, did she scream my name when she gave out her orgasm." All the girls gasped, and looked at Temari with envy.

* * *

**After the club meeting..,**

"Dammit you didnt have to tell them what we did." yelled a very angry blonde at a laughing boy, as the two walked down the streets.

"I was just making friends." reponded a happy Shikamaru. "Anyways. From what I learned. All girls love to gossip." Temari shot him an angry stare. And looked away.

"Sorry." plead Shikamaru.

"Your apology isnt accepted."

"Aww cmon Temari." pouted Shikamaru. "Im really sorry." Giving a puppy dog pout.

"Fine." was all Temari said. On the rest of the way home it was quiet. Until Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Is there any beautiful sights here in America?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, I wanna see them." answered Shikamaru.

"Fine." sighed Temari, grabbing ahold of his hand. The two ran through a grassy meadow, which was led to a giant bed of flowers.

"Wow." said an impressed Shikamaru. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah. Its alot better when the sun begins to set." explained Temari.

"Really now? How bout' we stay here until sunset?" smiled Shikamaru, taking a seat on the grass. Temari just gave him a weird look. "What?" asked the boy. "Are you afraid a bug might go up your panties?"

"Well duh!" blushed Temari. "I am wearing a skirt." The blushing blonde was about to walk home but felt somthing grab her wrist.

"Then sit on my lap." smirked Shikamaru.

"What the fuck?! Not in a million years." yelled the blonde.

Shikamaru sighed. "Cmon I wont take advantage of you or anything."

"Fine." puffed Temari, sitting down on Shikamaru's lap. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari's waist. The blonde blushed.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" glared Temari.

"Nothing." responded Shikamaru, in a bored voice, looking towards the sunset. "Its beautiful..." Temari agreed, by nodding her head.

"It is."

"Yeah.."

The two stared at the sun desend under the horizen, until it grew dark. "Well lets head on home." smiled Shikamaru.

"Okay." responded Temari, getting off Shikamaru's lap.

* * *

**Back at Temari's house...**

"For the last time! -chan refers to the respect for a woman. -kun refers for an honorific for a boy." yelled Shikamaru.

"Dammit! This is so hard!" groaned Temari, scratching her head. "I need a break..."

"Fine." puffed Shikamaru, looking at the blonde.

"What?"

"Are you alright with the whole ecchi thing for the club?"

"No..." answered Temari, getting up and walking towards her computer.

"Well then. Why'd you allow it?"

"I was out voted."

"Oh yeah..." said Shikamaru. "So watcha doing?" he asked.

"Writing the script for the film." she responded.

"Need help? Maybe I can give you some ideas..." said Shikamaru, walking behind Temari.

"No Go away!"

"Alright. Fine." he said, walking out the door.

"Where you going?"

"Shower."

"Oh."

**After his shower...**

Shikamaru walked through the hallway. "Shit... I forgot my clothes again." The boy walked into Temari's room, but was taken aback by what he saw. There in front of him was Temari reading a book called "Icha Icha Hentai" with her fingers playing in her sacred spot.

"What the fuck! Dont you know how to knock?!" screamed the blonde, turning her back towards her.

"Well if you lock you door before you start your masterbating maybe I wouldnt hav-- What the hell! Where'd you get that book?"

"Inside your bag..." answered Temari blushing madly.

"Well. Who gave you permisson to look into my stuff?" asked Shikamaru, madly, as he took the book from her hands.

"I might not have taken this out of your bag, if you didnt keep so much porn in there." pointed out Temari, towards his bag.

"Uh..." began Shikamaru.

"So whats that called?" asked the blonde pointing at the book in Shikamaru's hands.

"..." Shikamaru looked at her, surprised. "Troublsome." he sighed. "Its called anime."

"Ive seen anime before. But Ive never seen this stuff."

"Well this anime is called hentai. Basicly anime porn." laughed Shikamaru, putting on his clothes, after drying himself off. "Wanna watch some?" he asked.

"Uh... Ok." she answered, as Shikamaru walked towards his bag, and took out a laptop.

Shikamaru chuckled. "This might help with our porno flick..." he said as he clicked on a locked folder. The two teenagers took a seat and began to watch the film.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Shikamaru looked at Temari. The blonde seemed into the episode, as her eyes watched with lust.

"Your getting turned on, arent you?" asked the boy, smiling at Temari.

"Well duh. You expect me to just watch it like any other movie?" asked Temari.

"Go on." Shikamaru smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked a flustered Temari.

"Cmon. You can finger yourself while watching this. No ones stopping you."

"F-fuck you." blushed the blonde.

"Heh. Cmon no ones watching you... Well maybe except me." he smiled.

"No wa-- Ah!" she yelped feeling Shikamaru's fingers push against her panties past her skirt. She gave out a little moan, as the genius began to rub her clit through the crotch of her panties.

"See? Your already wet for just watching this." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Ooooh..." moaned Temari. "S-stop."

"Why? You like it dont you?" he asked, rubbing his fingers faster. The blonde gave a tiny shreik, and nodded dumbly. "Well then continue watching, and leave me to my work." Shikamaru said huskily, moving to his knees, posistioning himself under the moaning blonde.

He slowly began to slip her panties off her long lucios legs, exposing her sex spot. Shikamaru slowly moved his face towards the girls inner thigh, inhaling the musky smell coming from the blondes sex spot.

Temari continued to watch her hentai as the boy under her started to move his tongue over her lower lips. Temari shrieked in ecstasy feeling his warm tongue lick her outsides.

"Shikamaru..." she groaned.

"Tell me what you want, babe." he said in a husky voice.

"I want you inside me..." she moaned, as her hooded eyes watched the anime before her.

"Good girl." Shikamaru said plunging his tongue deep into her womanhood.

"Ah!" she yelped. Temari felt his warm tongue lick her inner walls. The blonde quickly removed her top, exposing her sexy breasts. She began to massage her c-cup, placing her hard nipples between her finger. "Shikamaru... Stick your fingers in me."

"Say please." said the boy.

"Stick your fingers in me... Please." she groaned.

"Good girl." Shikamaru excerted his tongue out, replacing it with his fingers. He placed his mouth over her pulsing bud, biting her clit, while swiping his tongue atop the bud. Meanwhile, he pushed his digits in and out of her wet pussy, recieving a groan from his partner.

"Shikamaru... Shikamaru." she moaned his name in pure bliss. "Im cumming, Shikamaru-_kun_!" she yelled in ecstasy. Shikamaru noticed the honorific after his name, feeling her thick liquid squirt all over his fingers. He excluded his fingers from her wet pussy, lapping the remaining cum, like a dog.

Temari lounged back into her seat, breathing heavily. "That was great." she breathed.

"So got any ideas for the script?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled.

* * *

WHAT???!!! OK!!!! YEAAAH!!! LMAO.  
So howd you like this chapter? Please review. and stay tuned to Pocy 100.

Made by Seirasu inc.


	5. The Akatsuki

Made by Seirasu inc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

YO! Seirasu here! lol been a hell of a long ass time, huh? lols well ive been so busy with school work and such that i never got to write. well any ways im back and ima prove my promise that i will write again!!!!!!! thats to all my fans that have been waiting for this...

**Pocky 100**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Pocky 100...**

_Temari lounged back into her seat, breathing heavily. "That was great." she breathed._

_"So got any ideas for the script?" he asked._

_"Yeah." she smiled._

* * *

**Inside Temari's room...**

Shikamaru slowly moved towards a naked Kasame Ito.

"Shikamaru... Please dont stare at me like that." pouted Kasame, covering her breasts, as tears began to form at the crook of her eyes. Shikamaru moved his face close to the red haired dame.

"Dont hide yourself..." said Shikamaru in a husky tone, grabbing both her wrists and removed her arms from atop her breasts.

"Shika--" Kasame began, but was cut off as the gap between there faces was enclosed by a passinote kiss given by non other than Shikamaru. The genius plunged his tongue betweem the girl's lips, licking every wall that belonged in her mouth. Kasame moaned, feeling his tongue. Shikamaru pulled away from the kiss as he gasped for air.

"Kasame..." said Shikamaru in a sensitive voice, as he laid the busty girl on the bed.

"Shikamaru..." she moaned as he trailed kisses down from her neck, reaching her breasts.

"Ooooh..." moaned Kasame as Shikamaru placed his lips around the aroused nipple, sucking and licking. "Thats so good Shika-kun!"

"Anything for you, babe." answered Shikamaru, looking up at a sweet looking Kasame.

"AND CUT!!!" yelled a flusterted looking Temari.

"That was so passonate." exclaimed Ino and Sora. "Shikamaru-kun is so great at romance videos!"

"Well, its not much of a romance than a smut." exclaimed the genius, as he looked toward Kasame. "You were great Kasame-chan."

"Thanks Shikamaru. Maybe next time we can go farther than forplay?" she asked as both Kasame and Shikamaru looked towards Temari.

"What the hell are you two looking at me for?"

"The question was toward you Temari. Answer it." said a playful, demanding Shikamaru.

"Uhhh... sure... I guesse." answered the blushing blonde, thinking about how Shikamaru and Kasame doing IT in front of the camera. Wait a minute, she thought. Shikamaru's just an idiot! He a nobody! I hate him! I have no feelings for him! She screamed in her mind.

"Oh crap! Temari! Your moms home!" yelled Ten-Ten as she ran into the room.

"Shit! Kasame put your clothes on! Hide the tape we just made. For godsake look normal! said a nervous Temari.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Temari's mother. All the girls stared at each other looking for an excuse...

"Oh. Were doing a study session. Im tutoring all these girls." saved Shikamaru, smiling over at the girls. "Hurry up and take out your books!"

"Its always great to have a genius around." smiled Temari's mother as she walked off.

"Good save." said Temari.

"You all owe me one." smiled Shikamaru.

"What???" said Temari.

"Well, he does" all the other girls said as they thought of perverted ways to owe him back.

"Fine!" yelled an angry Temari.

"What now?" asked Ino.

"Lets go out." said Temari. "To the mall!"

Shikamaru groaned and fell on the bed. "I aint going."

"Why?"

"Because Ill end up carrying all you shit."

"Cmon Shika-kun..." cooed Sora. "You can see us try on bathing suits."

"LETS GO!" yelled Shikamaru, pumped up.

"Figures..." sighed Temari.

* * *

**Over in Eastridge Mall...**

"Shikamaru... Aren't you afraid we'll get caught?" asked Kasame.

"So?" That makes it awhole lot more exciting." exclainmed Shikamaru, blowing light kisses on her neck.

Kasame moaned... "B-but Shikamaru... Aren't you with Temari?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Who said that?" His hands slipped themselves under Kasame's shirt, groping her busty breasts.

"Ooooh...You two look like a couple." she barley stated, feeling his hands grope her breasts firmly.

"Don't worry about it." he smiled. "Were not." He started taking off her shirt and bra.

"So your not a couple?" she asked letting Shikamaru take off her jeans next.

"Nope." he said simply. "Anyways about that thing you owed me."

"Yeah?" asked an unsure Kasame. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ever gave anyone a blowjob before?" asked Shikamaru smiling as he began taking off his pants.

"Uh... no. But I've seen it done before." she exclaimed thinking about all that porn she's seen. She moved closer to Shikamaru as she got on her knees.

"Damn babe! That feels great." moaned Shikamaru. He began going down as his knees felt weak, until he reached the floor. "Turn around babe."

"What?" asked Kasame.

"Just do it." he said giving her a asuring smile. She did as she was told.

"Oh!" moaned a surprised red head, looking behind her to see that Shikamaru was lapping up her pussy.

"Cmon girl. Why'd you stop?" asked Shikamaru. Noticing that, Kasame turned back towards Shikamaru's member, and giving it a lick.

* * *

**Exiting the womens changing room...**

Seeing Shikamaru and Kasame come out of the changing room at the same time caused Temari to scream, "Shikamaru! What the hell were you two doing in there?"

"What the hell do you think?" said Shikamaru, giving Kasame a kiss on the lips, causing all the girls to stare at the two.

"Did you...?" asked Sora towards Kasame.

"Yeah." said a blushing Kasame.

"Jealous Temari?" smiled Shikamaru.

"N-not at all! You can go have sex with an old lady for all I care." yelled Temari getting awkward stares from people passing by.

"Hey! There! Yeah." yelled a familiar voice to Shikamaru's ear. Looking up Shikamaru saw Deidara. "I knew I'd find you here" smiled Deidara towards Shikamaru.

"Oh hey." said Shikamaru boringly.

"Thats all you gonna say, yeah?!!" yelled an angry Deidara. "Well, you wont be saying that after you get your ass owned to you. Get out here guys."

"Shut the hell up Deidara! I know your leading this operation, but you aint the leader." said a man with spikey hair. "Get out here men!" At that order a bunch of people can out. A red haired boy. A blue skined person.A swirly faced guy. And an emo looking guy that looked like that Sasuke kid from the freshman year. "So... This is the new delinquient?" asked the leader. "He looks cheap."

"Yeah so let me take on him again." said Deidara. "Then if I lose again, then you kick his ass." he explained to his group.

"Stop acting like the leader!" yelled the leader.

"Can Shikamaru really fight?" asked the girls to Temari.

"Heh... Yup." said Temari, as Shikamaru took out a pair of gloves, with Nara imprinted on the back hand.

"Bring it on." said Shikamaru, looking serious.

"Oh. Serious now huh? Well, I've been to the gym ever since you kicked my ass." stated Deidara.

"Your just degrading yourself." said Shikamaru, by this time a crowd formed around the bunch.

"You sly ass mother fucker!" yelled Deidara running towards Shikamaru with a raised fist. Shikamaru just stood there.

"What the fuck?!" yelled the leader, as he saw Deidara fall to the ground. Everyone else looked amazed. What did he do? was the only though in everyones minds.

"Mother fucker! What the fuck did you do?" yelled Deidara getting back up.

"Nothing." said Shikamaru. " I just moved out of the way and tripped you."

"What?" said a surprised Deidara. "I'll get you this time!" He ran towards Shikamaru, and threw a thrust kick. But Shikamaru dogded and grabbed his leg. Raising his elbow he brought it down with force onto the side of Deidara's knee.

**CRACK!!**

"Ah!" screamed Deidara. "You fucker! You broke my knee."

"Dont worry. It'll heal." said Shikamaru cooly. "I didnt completely destroy it." At the sound of Shikamaru's victory. The gang began to move towards Shikamaru. But the leader held up a hand.

"Sasori... get Deidara. Were out of here." said the leader. "Until next time... Shikamaru."

"Wait whats your name?" asked Shikamaru.

"Pein. Part of the Akatsuki gang." said Pein, walking off.

"Yeah. Until next time." said Shikamaru.

* * *

Was it good? huh? huh? was it off the hook?!?! lols well i thought it was good. Sorry for making it so short. I didnt have the time to work on it. lols Anyways plz review. and tell me about it.

Made by Seirasu inc.


	6. The Mist

Made by Seirasu inc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

YO! Seirasu here! PPL PLZ CALM DOWN!!!! IN THIS FANFIC SHIKAMARU'S A PLAYER/PERVERT!!! lols i kno that he acts different than his usual self. But there are still parts about him that are stilll Shikamaru.

**Pocky 100**

* * *

**Previously on Pocky 100...**

"Sasori... get Deidara. Were out of here." said the leader. "Until next time... Shikamaru."

"Wait whats your name?" asked Shikamaru.

"Pein. Part of the Akatsuki gang." said Pein, walking off.

"Yeah. Until next time." said Shikamaru

* * *

"Cmon Shikamaru. Follow me." said Ino, running into the video club.

"What is it Ino?" asked Shikamaru, as he followed the girl. Once the genuis got into the classroom he felt something push him into a wall. This feels so familiar. Thought Shikamaru. Then Ino tugged onto his collar pulling him into a passoinate kiss. But Shikamaru quickly pulled away. "Ino please stop. Im cant do this."

"Why?" asked the blonde trying once again to pull him into a kiss, but Shikamaru firmly grasped her wrists, but didnt answer her question. "Why?" she asked again.

Shikamaru looked away. Couldn't bare to look into her eyes. "Im already involved with someone..." he answered.

"Its Kasame isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Yes... Im sorry." he said.

"Dont you have feelings for me?!" she questioned.

"I do... I love you." said Shikmaru letting go of her wrists. "Its just that... I love Kasame too. and I dont want to end up hurting either of you."

"I dont care if you hurt me. Ill always love you." she said, pulling him into another kiss. This time Shikamaru didnt pull away. He returned the kiss passiontatly.

"Why?" asked a voice that sounded familiar to Shikamaru. Shikamaru pulled from the kiss and looked up. At the door way stood Kasame.

"AND CUT" yelled Temari.

When Shikamaru was about to free his grasp on Ino, he felt something pull him into another kiss by Ino.

"HEY! Ino! I said CUT!!!" yelled Temari. But the two didnt listen but continued kissing. "DAMMIT! I give up." Shikamaru breathed for air pulling away.

"Im sorry Temari, but I just love the way he kisses." blushed Ino.

"You do huh?" said Shikamaru kissing her once again.

* * *

**Walking home...**

Shikamaru looked at Temari. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shikamaru, I dont get you at all..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Somtimes your a lazy good for nothing bum, then your a passionate person, and finally you end up being a player." explained Temari.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Shikamaru.

"What I mean is--" Temari began.

"SHIKAMARU NARA!!!" yelled a voice. Both Temari and Shikamaru looked towards the voice, and there standing was a kid with black raven hair, that looked alot like that person with the Akatsuki. He was accompanied with a girl, and a guy with a kendo sword and a headband that said "Mist Sword."

"What the hell?!" began Shikamaru.

"Are you the person named Shikamaru Nara?!" asked the boy once again.

"Uhh... Yeah?" answered Shikamaru unsure.

"I challenge you!"yelled the boy.

"Are you an Akatsuki?" the spikey haired boy asked. and in return he recieved a laugh.

"No. Were a different gang. Were the "Mist."

"So? What do you want with me?" asked Shikamaru.

"A fight."

"Fine."

"WHAT??" Temari asked. "Fine? Do you know how many fights you've gotten into?"

Ignoring Temari. Shikamaru began to put on his gloves which he kept in his back pocket. "So... Whose my opponent?"

"Karin." the boy said pointing at the girl.

"Okay" answered Shikamaru, but was stopped by Temari.

"Didnt your mother taught you never to hit a girl?" asked Temari smiling.

"Sadley... Yes..." thought Shikamaru. "What are you doing?"

"Ive been letting you have fun. Now its my turn..." said Temari, taking a Jeet Kun Do form. (Dragon Form)

"You can fight??!!!" screamed an amazed Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Bring it."

Karin ran towards Temari kicking. But Temari dodged to the side. Karin saw this and manuevered by landing her kicking leg to the ground and preforming a round house with her other leg aiming for Temari. The said blonde leaned back barly dodging the kick, and back fliped herself away from her opponent.

"You can maneuver your kicks?" asked Temari. "What form do you use?"

"Tae Kwon Do." was all the girl said and threw a thrust kick. Temari dodged moving to the side and aiming a backhand towards Karins face. Not moving Karin blocked with one of her hands and grabbed her wrist. Temari threw another punch at her stomach but was blocked and grabbed once more. Thinking quickly Temari slid her feet and slid under her opponent flipping her over. As Karin lay on her back unconsiess, Temari rose her leg and was about to bring it down for the finish but felt someone stop her finisher.

It was Shikamaru! "What the hell are you doing Shikamaru?!" She yelled.

"Shes finished. Let her be." was all she said.

"Fine." she answered calming down and letting her leg desend. She grabbed Karin by the shirt and threw her towards her teamates. "Before you go. Take your shit with you."

"Suigetsu, get Karin." said the boy as he walked away. "Until next time Nara. When your girlfriend isnt around."

* * *

**At home...**

"Damn, you didnt tell me you can fight." smiled Shikamaru.

"Well I can. So shut up."

Shikamaru just stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"We havent done it in a while." said Shikamaru. "You wanna?"

"No!" she answered.

"You still owe me remember?" smiled Nara.

"..." Temari was speechless.

"Cmon Temari."

"Fine what do you want me to do?" asked Temari.

"Uh... Masturbate in front of me and do as I say." said Shikamaru smiling.

"Hell no!"

"Remember? You owe me one?"

"Fine..." she said taking off her clothes.

"Lie on the bed so I can get a good view." Shikamaru ordered grabbing a chair and sitting himself towards the bed.

Temari did as she was told, feeling wet already. She was about to take off her panties and plunge her fingers into herself. But--

"Stop." said Shikamaru. "I want you to rub yourself through your panties."

"What? But then how am I going to stick my fingers in?"

"Your not..." smiled Shikamaru. "Well, not yet." Temari stared at him, but did as she was told. She began rubbing herself.

"Oh!" she moaned out.

"Cmon Temari. Come." said Shikamaru in a husky voice.

"I cant. Not like this..." groaned Temari, still rubbing her self. "I've got to put my fingers in me..."

"No... Keep doing that..." He said. Shikamaru was really begining to enjoy watching Temari torture herself.

"I wanna come..." begged Temari.

"What was that babe?" asked Shikamaru moving towards Temari. "Say that again. I didnt quite hear you." he whispered in her ear.

"I wanna come Shika-kun..." she begged again.

"Then let me help you do that." he said, grabbing both of Temari's wrists and raising them over her head. With his free hand, he moved her panties aside, and began rubbing her clit in circular motions.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru..." She moaned her name, feeling two of his fingers invade her sweetspot.

"Does that feel good?" asked Shikamaru. Temari just nodded dumbly in return.

"Shikamaru... Im going to cum..." moaned Temari. but at the peak of her climax he stopped masturbating her. "W-why did you stop?" she breathed.

"I want you to ride you climax." he said taking his pants off. Applying a condom(saftey first) and lay on the bed. "Cmon. I want you to ride me Tema-chan." Temari vagualy followed the command, getting atop him, and pushing herself down.

"Ah!" she shreiked.

"Damn girl... Youre hella tight." maoned Shikamaru, as the blonde began pushing herself up and down. Shikamaru grabbed her thighs and began massaging them.

"Shikamaru! Im alomst there."

"Same here."

The two couples maoned in pleasure as they came.

"Dang babe your good..."

"I dont owe you no more."

"Whatever. You enjoyed it though, right?" asked Shikamaru.

"Im going to bed..." was all she answered.

* * *

THAT WAS AWSOME!!! Along with Shikamaru, I gave Temari the "street fighter" look. lols I mean cmon! a chick that can fight is pretty hot right? lols Well hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!!!

Made by Seirasu inc.


	7. Filler: A picture

Made by Seirasu inc.

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!! Been a hella of a long time! lols well... i got bored. ya kno the whole summer thing... so yeah. heres the new chapter for Pocky 100... Damn fans still send me PMs... so i got tired of it... btw. this may not have that many crazy hot scenes like before (ya kno make ya ppl keep wanting to see more. but i made the damn next chapter. lmao well hope ya'll enjoy. BTW this is sorta a filler but it leads into the story more...

**Pocky 100**

* * *

The sun shined through the curtain slits, as one tired Shikamaru Nara opened his eyes and quickly covering them with his hands.

"GODAMMIT!" he moaned "Stupid sun..."

"Shut the hell up... groaned Temari next to him, pulling the blanket closer to herself. "Its a Saturday. And I plan to sleep the rest of the day..."

Shikamaru sat up and looked at her. "I'm suppose to be the lazy one around here."

"Well then shut up and go back to sleep or ill kill you." demanded Temari.

"Whatever..." retorted Shikamaru. "Hey. Where'd you learn how to fight?"

"Japan... I was still a kid back then though. but wen i got around age 10 i continued learning."

"Oh... Did you have any friends back in Japan?" asked Shikamaru.

"Uh... none that I can remember."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Oh my god! If your not going to let me sleep then Im going to walk my ass down stairs, to get some breakfest!!" screamed Temari, walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

"..." Shikamaru started to follow her but then he felt a type of ominous force leading him to his pack. As he reached his destination he started rummaging around in it, pulling out a picture. On the picture was three kids. One with spikey hair that was pulled back like a pineapple. A boy with spikey Orange hair. And a girl w/ blonde hair, with them pulled back into four spikey pigtails.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked himself. "How can she not remember me...?"

The door burst open as Temari can through it. Shikamaru quickly stashed the picture back into the pack.

"Shikamaru breakfest..." said Temari looking at him.

"Y-yeah. I'll be right down." laughed Shikamaru, pretending nothing was going on.

"Okay then." retorted Temari walking away. and Shikamaru followed, but for some reason tears began to form on the crook his eyes.

Temari looked at him and noticed. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

Shikamaru whipped his eyes w/ his sleeve. " Sorry" he laughed. "Morning allergys."

* * *

Like it? lols well yeah... VERY SHORT. but got bored... well stay tuned. and please review.

Made by Seirasu inc.


End file.
